Hail the Tornado Tyrant!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Green Arrow work together to thwart the Joker's auto-homicide robbery until it is interrupted by Catwoman. * Main Plot: Feeling lonely, Red Tornado builds a son named Tornado Champion that has the one thing he lacks: human emotion. However, the experiment goes haywire when Major Disaster appears, and the Champion is reborn as the Tornado Tyrant. Appearing in "Hail the Tornado Tyrant!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Green Arrow Villains: * Catwoman (Cameo) * Joker Other Characters: * Gotham City Police Department Locations: * Gotham City * First National City Bank of Gotham Items: * Batarang * Batsignal Vehicles: * Arrow Car * Batmobile * Jokermobile * Cat-Plane MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Red Tornado Villains: * Tornado Champion/Tornado Tyrant (First appearance) * Major Disaster (First appearance) * Sportsmaster (Cameo) Other Characters: * Gotham City Police Department * United States Army Locations: * Coast City Items: * Batarang Synopsis in Gotham City, the Joker flees through the streets with Batman in hot pursuit. The Joker releases giant popcorn to delay the Caped Crusader, but Green Arrow blasts through it with his new upgraded Arrowmobile. Batman rejoins the pursuit and attempts to stop the Jokermobile, which grows springs and then an air balloon. The heroes fire simultaneous to bring down the Joker. The two heroes concede their vehicles are good. They're interrupted when Catwoman robs a bank and escapes in her Catplane. Both vehicles convert into planes and Batman and Green Arrow are off to compete once again as Batman realizes their competition will never end. Batman arrives at a laboratory and approaches a shrouded figure. He prepares to throw a Batarang as Red Tornado comes in. He explains that he is creating an improved version of himself and has asked Batman there to verify the results. Red Tornado explains that his Tornado Champion will possess the one element he doesn't: emotions. Batman warns that creating life in a laboratory is dangerous but Red Tornado explains he put in a failsafe that can shut down his "son." The new android activates and notes that they can't be father/son. Red Tornado insists his son's emotional protocols will eventually be integrated into its androids, and until then they will work as a team. Red Tornado receives a radio report: Major Disaster is attacking the docks. He summons a storm to repel the military and then demands $500 million. Red Tornado and his son arrive and attack the villain, while Batman launches missiles. Major Disaster sends them back and Batman is forced to leap to a nearby roller coaster. Tornado Champion turns Major Disaster's lightning bolts back at him and Batman delivers the final blow. Even Tornado Champion is impressed, and Red Tornado admits his son has made him proud. Major Disaster manages to fire off one final lightning blow, critically damaging Tornado Champion. Batman takes out the villain and Tornado Champion glows with energy, then emotionally address Red Tornado as "father." Red Tornado concludes the electrical shock activated the Champion's emotional circuits. He embraces his father and is eager to learn more of humanity. As they aid the humans, Red Tornado speaks of humans and their virtues, and counsels his son to have patience while he seeks to master his own humanity. However, he can't logically explain the benefits of human kindness. Batman watches them as they aid humanity together. At a fire, Red Tornado deals with the fire while Tornado Champion goes to rescue the children trapped within. They draw back in fear but Tornado Champion blows them free and then descends to catch them. He lands safely with them but they and their parents view the android with fear and the police tell him to back away. Tornado Champion snaps at them in anger. Red Tornado tells him it's time to go and they depart. On the beach, Tornado Champion apologizes but insists he's human and doesn't understand why he and his father are feared. Red Tornado admits that humans fear what they don't understand, but will accept them in time. Tornado Champion doesn't believe it and flies away. Batman arrives and wonders if Tornado Champion's emotional integration is going as well. Red Tornado intercepts a radio broadcast of Major Disaster escaping Blackgate Prison. The two heroes arrive but he blasts them back with hurricane winds. As he runs away, Tornado Champion arrives and subdues him. Red Tornado is glad to see him and moves to his son, but Major Disaster blasts Red Tornado into some electrical wiring. An angry Tornado Champion smashes him repeatedly and moves in for the kill. Batman manages to redirect his killing blow and warns there's a difference between justice and revenge. Tornado Champion insists he's above human morality and blasts Batman away. Red Tornado intervenes, insisting they're servants of human kind. Tornado Champion believes that Red Tornado is naïve. Batman hits him with an electrical Batarang, knocking him out. Back at the lab, Red Tornado admits there are serious software anomalies that he has to fix. Batman warns he has to use the failsafe. Tornado Champion begs his father not to do so, but Red Tornado has no other logical choice. He activates the failsafe sequence and leaves with Batman. They're unaware that Tornado Champion secretly removed the failsafe. He activates the laboratory equipment and upgrades his android body. He stands revealed as the Tornado Tyrant, and vows to destroy humanity. On the beach, people run in terror as tidal waves and high winds strike the shore. Tornado Tyrant appears and vows to wipe out humanity. Batman and Red Tornado arrive, equipped with a scrambler that can wipe out Tornado Tyrant's core programming. The two heroes move in and Batman tries to get close enough to use the scrambler. Tornado Tyrant blasts him back and Red Tornado matches winds with his progeny. The Tyrant's upgrades make him superior to his father, who he sends back. As the Tyrant closes in, Red Tornado insists that the humans are worthy of survival. The Tyrant smashes the Red Tornado between two cars, all but crushing him. Red Tornado refuses to fall, insisting that humans are capable of so much more. The Tyrant, unimpressed, mocks love but Red Tornado insists it was love that created him. Batman snags him with a line and pulls himself up, then smashes the scrambled into the Tyrant's forehead. Red Tornado delivers the final blow as his son calls him "father" one last time. Later, Red Tornado admits that Batman was correct, and that he has no basis for trying to create humanity. Batman thinks he understands humanity well enough, but Red Tornado insists he's only a machine, as was Champion. He melts down his son's pieces and Batman tells him to take care. As Batman walks away, Red Tornado sheds a single tear… and then goes off to conduct a diagnostic, not realising that he has come closer to finding his own humanity. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One